


Substitute

by CustardCreamies



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Chloe takes Max to the junkyard to relieve some stress after a bad day.





	Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> *waves nervously* Uh, hey! So this is my first LiS fic. I'm just playing around so please be gentle. I'm halfway through episode two but I do know how this game ends. I just wanted a little writing exercise to get into the swing of things. 
> 
> This fic borrows a scene from Before The Storm so spoilers I guess.

“Are you crazy? It’s fun!”

Chloe grinned at Max, her eyes sparkling with fun as she handed the brunette a bat.

Max frowns at Chloe and the bat. “Hitting a broken down car with a bat is fun?”

Chloe nods, gesturing to the junkyard around them. “Uh yeah? Me and Rachel used to do it all the time. If we had a bad day.” She looks at Max. “This counts as a bad day.”

There was that name again. Rachel.

“I don’t know.” Max shrugs.

“Oh come on, Max! Just hit something. It will make you feel better!” Chloe nudges her with her bat.

Max sighs and gives the bat a swing, knocking it into the side of the car, but she barely leaves a dent.

“Come on, swing harder!” Chloe sighs and comes up to her friend.

“This isn’t really my thing…” Max argues but Chloe shakes her head.

“Just swing the bat!” Chloe says a little more insistently.

“Chloe!” Max turns to her. “No.”

“Why not?” Chloe asks.

“Because I’m not Rachel!” Max snaps, throwing the bat.

“Max?” Chloe looks at her wide eyed.

Max turns on her heel and leaves the junkyard. Too angry to even consider using her rewind power, she just wants to leave.

The sound of footsteps and a hand on her shoulder makes her stop.

“Max?” Chloe’s voice is barely a whisper and Max turns around, seeing the sadness and hurt in her eyes.

“I never..I didn’t say you were her…” Chloe says quietly.

“Then why mention everything you’ve done with her? I feel like a replacement!” Max snaps.

“She was there for me when you fucked off and left me!” Chloe yells back, her eyes hard and angry.

Max takes a step back, her face shocked. “Chloe….”

Chloe shakes her head and pushes past her friend. “You should never have come back.” She says icily.

Max feels her stomach drop and she tries to reach out for Chloe, but she’s gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
